


Toothache

by lakeghost



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bar Room Brawl, Campfires, Childhood Memories, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Half-Vampires, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Trevor versus feelings is a spectator sport, but like lowkey fangst, fangst, hell yeah, this is a vessel for fluff and soft feelings and nothing more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakeghost/pseuds/lakeghost
Summary: Dhampir Biology 101(In which Trevor does a dumb thing, Alucard broods, and Sypha saves the day)
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 13
Kudos: 247
Collections: Kats Castlevania Collection





	Toothache

“For fuck’s sake, Trevor.” Alucard phased to the man’s side and brusquely jerked his shoulder back in a vain attempt to stop the argument before it escalated to violence.

The patron standing opposite Trevor stumbled back at the red blur as Trevor shook off the hand. His voice raised in volume and he moved ahead. “This _bastard_ had the _audacity_ -”

“To say something stupid while drunk? Shocking.” 

“Demon! Fiend!” The man had regained some amount of composure and pointed aggressively past Trevor’s shoulder. Alucard gave a half-hearted growl and considered letting Trevor beat the poor sod into the dirt, but noticed his hand moving to the weapon at his side, not curling in the blunt fists of a tavern brawl. _Ah, past making good judgements then. Sypha will not be pleased._

“Trevor,” he warned, “leave it.”

“I’m not your fucking dog,” he mumbled and steadied himself, then lurched forward.

Alucard took this moment to grip the Belmont’s shoulder and swing his weight out and to the side, knocking him off-balance. Trevor effortlessly carried his new momentum further and rolled to the ground, dragging Adrian down with him. Without thinking, he landed a jab squarely in the center of Alucard’s face, thumping his skull into the packed dirt of the floor.

As soon as his fist made contact, he realized his mistake and slid out of his straddle to lean forward and check that Alucard’s brains weren’t leaking into that pretty blonde hair of his.

The other man decided that whatever this squabble was over wasn’t worth dying for and slunk away, but Trevor seemed to have completely forgotten the impetus of the current situation.

“Mmph” Alucard pushed Trevor’s hands aside and sat up.

“Shit, sorry. I’m -”

Alucard spat a mouthful of blood onto the floor and stood. He felt along his jaw and spit again, this time including a handful of pearly teeth. “Well damn. I’m getting slow.” He grimaced at the mess and stood, then started toward the door. Trevor was still reeling as he parsed the situation. Doing his best to sober up, Trevor bent forward and felt through the slimy dirt to gather up as many teeth as he could find.

***

“I can’t believe this.” Sypha looked down at the gruesome palmful and back to the boys. They were camped a short ways out of town and were currently sitting around the fire. Trevor shifted his weight uncomfortably. Alucard had barely opened his mouth on the walk back, only to spit blood or rib Trevor.

“At least you missed his nose. Considering he’s the good-looking one of our little team, we can’t afford to lose that.” She wrinkled her face in thought and handed the teeth back to Trevor, who gave them a quick rinse of water.

“I knocked out the important ones though.” He picked out the two long, pointed canines from the slurry. “Shit.” He looked across the fire to where Alucard was lounging, evidently half-asleep and entirely uninterested in this conversation. “Care to join us?”

“Tired.” It was clearly effortful to enunciate his speech.

“Look, I get that you’re put out I landed my punch, but to be fair, I didn’t think I was going to hit you either. I just swung and your face happened to be in the way.” Trevor kept his tone light but there was a sinking feeling in his chest that continued to grow.

“You seem to be taking this all rather well, no?” Sypha seemed curious, but concerned.

Alucard shrugged. “They’ll grow back in a week or two. In the meantime, I’ll have an excuse not to talk to this lunatic.”

“Beg pardon?” Trevor turned completely towards his companion and pocketed the teeth. Sypha frowned deeper.

“Lunatic - of the moon. Referring to madness as brought upon -”

“About your teeth, idiot. Growing back. I haven’t read about that anywhere.”

It was Alucard’s turn to look confused. He sat up a bit straighter. “Yes? I suppose it’s at an accelerated rate, but they’ll grow back like anyone else’s do.” He glanced between his companions’ mixed expressions with some concern. “It’s been nearly a year, they were overdue for shedding anyway.”

“My god. Your mother was a doctor, right?”

Sypha elbowed Trevor hard in the ribs.

“What Trevor means to say is that human teeth don’t grow back. Well, not after baby teeth. Yours do?”

Alucard looked to the ground, embarrassed.

Sypha shuffled over to sit beside Alucard, leaning into his shoulder and pulling his arm into hers. “I forget how young you are sometimes. And how different your years were to mine, ours.”

Trevor rolled his eyes but breathed a sigh of relief that his idiocy had only caused a temporary scar.

Alucard cleared his throat quietly. “So, to be clear, humans have only two sets of teeth? Ever?”

“I can’t believe this,” whispered Trevor.

Alucard looked up to glare across the low flame. “I may not have fangs at the moment, Belmont, but I’d be more than happy to tear your throat out with my claws.”

Sypha patted his shoulder with her free hand. “It’s rare he gets to feel so smart - let him have this one.”

Trevor crossed his arms and leaned back against the frame of the wagon.

Sypha’s interest got the better of her, prompting a deluge of questions. “You said every year? Is it like an insect molting? Does the new tooth push out the old one? Or like a dog shedding its winter coat, all at once?”

Alucard poked idly at their fire with a charred branch. He shrugged, distant. Sypha frowned. She leaned away for a moment, and when Trevor again saw her hands in the orange light, it held a palmful of ice. She held the shard in her fingertips and extended it towards Alucard’s face.

“Open.”

Alucard broke his stare and looked at her with eyebrows raised. Sypha rolled eyes in a way that managed to be both gentle and somewhat patronizing. “I’m sorry, that was rude. It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it. I’d imagine your mouth doesn’t feel particularly good right now, even with your special healing, so I’m offering you a present. Open.” She repeated her command, and without turning away, “Trevor, get your ass over here and apologize.”

“What? What do you expect me to- “

Sypha tutted sharply and pointed to a space on the other side of Alucard. Trevor harrumphed and moved to the other side of the fire, dragging his cloak behind him. Alucard opened his mouth slightly and allowed Sypha to place the ice delicately on his tongue.

He dreaded how he must look now, maw full of blood and broken teeth. He caught a glimpse of Sypha beaming at him though, her machinations successful, and some of his worry eased. The ice did feel nice.

A warm weight settled by his side. He felt Trevor’s arm press up against his own, its presence subtle, but reassuring.

“Look, I’m sorry I punched you in the face. You were trying to stop me from doing something stupid and I fucked it up with senseless violence. You’re the better man, et cetera, et cetera.”

Alucard kept his expression neutral, just for the hell of it.

“The fuck else do you want? Sypha’s never this nice to me when I’m bloodied up, even when it’s for mostly valiant reasons. A stern talking-to and sleeping on the other side of the wagon, no ice and cuddles for old Trevor. Lucky bastard.” He huffed and leaned into Alucard. There was no sting to his words.

Alucard laughed abruptly and felt his shoulders relax.

“Your apology is accepted, Belmont, if only because I know your headache will be worse than mine tomorrow.”

Trevor grumbled beside him and he could feel it in his ribs.

“And it wasn’t rude, Sypha. I can’t blame you for being curious. It’s only a result of my own naivety that I assumed my experience was shared.”

“I suppose there were other parts of your upbringing that were more clearly …” Sypha tapped her chin in thought. “Unique?”

Trevor barked a laugh but it was muffled. Alucard looked over to see him slumped into a boneless pile against him, struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Well, yes. Neither my mother nor my father, despite their vast sets of knowledge, knew exactly how my biology would manifest.”

“I imagine the fangs were a bit of a hint,” Trevor mumbled.

“You would have been sorely misinformed. As an infant I had perfectly human dentition.”

Sypha made a “hm” of interest just as Trevor parroted, “‘Human dentition’, fuck me.”

“I assumed you’d like some technical phrasing to add to your bestiary, Belmont. Pardon my presumption.”

Trevor mumbled something unintelligible and continued trying to fall asleep.

The patchy light from the dying fire moved across Sypha’s contemplative face. “I can’t imagine what it would be like to grow up alone,” she murmured.

“At times I felt rather like a fish in a garden pond - cared for, of course, but always observed, monitored.” Sypha’s face was unreadable, but Trevor had slowly snaked his arm around him in such a manner to have plausible deniability, but still fold into half an embrace. “I can smell your pity, both of you.”

Trevor snorted, unimpressed, but didn’t open his eyes.

Sypha sighed. “It’s not pity, Alucard. Camaraderie, perhaps?”

Alucard opened his mouth to protest, but Sypha quickly slid in another fragment of ice.

“I’m not talking about fighting together, or sex - it’s just - carrying the weight together. All of it.” Her eyes drifted back to the coals. She scrunched her face slightly as she spoke under her breath, and brought the flames back to life, just enough to see by.

The moment drifted, and Trevor began to snore. “Surprising as it might seem, my childhood wasn’t all melodrama,” Alucard said, quietly.

“Yes?” Sypha had begun setting up a low-level ward for the night, making her way over to the wagon.

“Now that our Belmont seems to be asleep, I don’t mind sharing some of the more embarrassing anecdotes of my youth - as long as it’s a trade.” He matched Sypha’s smile with his own. His jaw throbbed, but he knew it would pass, given time.

As they settled in they whispered, taking care not to wake Trevor. Sypha’s stories frequently involved walking in on any number of intimate situations - the close confines of travel made privacy a fleeting luxury. Alucard suspected this may have informed her voyeuristic streak, but chose to remain silent on the issue. On the other hand, Alucard detailed the varied ways his gangly adolescent body had betrayed him, frequently resulting in broken bones and yes, lost teeth. For every successful flight or phase there had been many more high impact falls and crashes into castle stone. He laughed as he reflected on his mother’s nonchalance as she patched him up each time, while his father flitted about nervously. He must have seemed so fragile to him, soft and human in comparison to a full vampire. But his mother saw how his humanity made him durable, the way gold twists into fine wire, not brittle like iron. Generally speaking, unless a broken or lost tooth was set into place quickly, vampires weren’t capable of regenerating new ones - one of the reasons having one’s fangs extracted was such a brutal punishment. Once she understood how his body healed, she was quick to send him back out into the day, into the world.

*** 

The sky was fully black now, and Sypha had curled up on the shared bedroll with her back against Trevor’s chest. Alucard shed his outermost layers and moved to meet them, laying against his back. It was beginning to get cold, and the hunter was a veritable furnace. It was only logical to maximize their contact. Trevor didn’t stir as he nestled his face against the crook of his neck, the warmth from his shoulder soothing against the dull ache.

With his face well-hidden beneath his cloak, Trevor smirked to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm imagining this set post-post Season 3, in a timeline where Trevor and Sypha return to find Alucard has gone completely darkside, they go through the whole redemption arc rigmarole, kiss and make up, and are now off on episodic monster hunting excursions.


End file.
